powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Raxon
Marco Raxon is the Black Stellar Ranger and Purple Monster Ranger, with control of ice from the first morpher and a bulkier battle form from the second. He is the husband of Elandra and father of River Merrick, and deceased. Biography Marco was born Mag Raxon in the year 5020, on the Earth colony on Alfava Metraxis in the Whoniverse. His mother was an official on the colony, and his relationship with both of his parents was somewhat distant. When he decided to join the Church, by that time a faith-based military organization, both of his parents opposed him, but he eventually won out. At seventeen he joined, going offworld to train. Mag served several missions with the Church on various planets, eventually being promoted from Verger to Cleric and earning his sacred name: Marco. Around 5053, he was assigned to Father Octavian and sent back to Alfava Metraxis's Maze of the Dead to investigate a crashed spaceship, the Byzantium, along with convict Dr. River Song. There they encountered the Doctor and his current companion, Amy Pond, discovering that not only did the Byzantium contain a dormant Weeping Angel, but that it had caused the crash in order to rescue an entire army of Angels trapped in the maze. Eventually, Marco and three of his men were left in the Byzantium's oxygen plant with an Angel-infected Amy Pond. A glowing Crack in the far wall of the forest grew visible. Amy recognized it from her own past travels, and Marco sent his men in ones and twos to investigate, but as they were sucked through the Crack, it erased them from history, and Marco forgot they had ever existed. Amy, who as a time traveler could remember all of this, tried to talk him out of going, but he assumed she was frightened of being left alone. Leaving her with a communicator, Marco headed to the Crack, soon falling through himself. Prime Reality Marco was reunited with his men on the Cimmerian Planet, where they all remembered each other. Exploring the alien environment, Marco came upon a mass of purple ooze, which tried to communicate telepathically with him. Then the Crack opened again, sending the entire army of Weeping Angels through. Alarmed, Marco stepped into the ooze by accident, and it bonded with him, reforming into Ivan Ooze and driving off the Angels so that the men could escape. They followed the planet's sun as quickly as they could, and Marco and Ivan got to know each other. Ivan refused to leave, pointing out that they needed him as long as the Angels were present, and Marco agreed to sharing his body with the morphological being, at least for now. A ship from KO-35 soon turned up to investigate, crashed on the planet, and was nearly overtaken by the Angels. Fortunately, with Ivan's knowledge of the universe and Marco's of the Angels, the pair were able to keep the aliens at bay as they made repairs. He rapidly befriended one of the party, Elandra, who acted as a kind of sponsor for him after they returned to KO-35. They became first science partners, then husband and wife. Ivan Ooze remained dormant for most of this time, quietly helping Marco adjust to the rules of this universe. It was still difficult, moving from 51st-century daily life to 21st-century, even on the advanced KO-35, and Marco grew frustrated frequently. Stellar Alignment At last, the call came: the Weeping Angels were escaping. Marco and Elandra opened up Stellar Corps and began recruiting Rangers, gaining in short order, James Rath, Rex Uluru, Tony Kniekamp, Kaiden Hart and Rachel Lee. But as they dealt with breakout after breakout, Ivan began working on Marco's mind, pointing out how much better this life was than ordinary life, and how good it would be to keep living this way. Of course, they would run out of Weeping Angels sooner or later, and then the project would have to fold, unless some new crisis arose. At last, Marco agreed. He and Ivan developed the character of the Alchemist, and built the Monster morphers. Recruiting people who were already dying (or in a few cases, mortally wounding them himself), Marco collected five teenagers to wield the morphers, and then attacked Stellar Corps. Then two bombshells fell: Elandra was pregnant with his child, and Ivan had discovered a way to generate a copy of the Crack to send him home. Marco was conflicted, but eventually convinced himself that Elandra was brilliant enough to adjust to his universe, and that it would be a better life for their daughter. But the strain of having to be in two places at once began to tell on him, and the Monster Rangers began to lose more and more battles. So Ivan came up with a plan: fake his capture, bring him onto the team and help lead effectively. Ultraviolet The plan worked. Marco became the Purple Monster Ranger, and gave his Rangers an upgrade and a death threat simultaneously. Deciding that he was tired of all the secrecy, he called Stellar Corps and told them which side he was on. Elandra refused to believe it, and the others were angry. However, James did a little research, and quickly informed Marco that his trip had erased him from his own universe. Even if he returned, he was literally a nobody; not even his parents would recognize him, since he'd never been born. The news hit Marco hard, and he sent his Rangers out to fight as he tried to cope. Ivan Ooze, seeing his distress, generously offered to find his own body so Marco could have some mental space, and they managed it, planting an information-stealing virus in Stellar Corps's systems as they did. Since now he had nothing to lose, Marco decided to make as big an impression in this universe as he could, and began enacting rather dramatic plans and evil acts. Even Ivan told him he was trying too hard. But then, when his Rangers turned on him and Stellar Corps invaded, Marco went back to his first plan. He was going to escape this universe; at least he could be home even if he didn't exist there: it would be better than confronting everything he'd already done here. Ivan warned him that the Crack was unstable, but Marco was desperate. Met by the Rangers, he tried to go through it, but the Crack rejected him and the energy burst began dissolving his body into dust. Joe, his Blue Ranger, was near him, and later delivered his last words to both teams: "I'm sorry, for everything. Weak, I know, but all I can say: I'm sorry." Personality Marco was a military man, but that didn't make him brusque or rude, and he rarely raised his voice. He was almost always in control, only getting upset when he was extremely frustrated. When that happened, he tended to hit things. Arsenal Black Saturn= *Iron Power Ring *Bear Zord *Brute Demi-Zord |-| Purple Jekyll and Hyde= *Jekyll-Hyde Power Coin *Wraith Chakram *Revenge Mode Appearance Marco was rather plain, light-skinned, brown-haired and green-eyed. Trivia *Marco appeared in the Doctor Who two-parter "Time of the Angels" and "Flesh and Stone." He was played by Darren Morfitt. Category:Stellar Corps Category:Good Turns Evil Category:Black Ranger Category:Purple Ranger Category:Allies Category:Leader Category:Human Category:Mentors Category:Evil Rangers Category:Thantosiet